


We Can Never Go Back

by CASPIANSLUMOS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASPIANSLUMOS/pseuds/CASPIANSLUMOS
Summary: He had been pulled into the water, gasping and shutting his eyes tightly as the human-like creatures pulled him deeper into the water.
Kudos: 8





	We Can Never Go Back

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Regulus looked up as droplets of water fell and echoed in the cave. He exhaled and looked down at Kreacher, his house elf, who was shivering beside him, looking around the vast mammoth cave. It was dark so Regulus pulled his wand out and whispered, “Lumos.” Light appeared at the tip of his wand and he stepped forward, his feet feeling heavy.

He held his wand up to the walls of the cave, they looked slimy and moss and ferns were growing on the solid walls of the large cave. The ground was muddy and the floor squelched beneath Regulus’ feet as himself and Kreacher edged further into the deep, dark cave. The roof of the cave began to get lower and lower until they came to a passage. Kreacher watched nervously as Regulus dragged his hand against the rough rock, drawing blood which trickled down his wrist and the rock. The passage opened and the two stepped through. There was a deep dip filled to the brim with water, rocks scattered around the edge of the pool of water.

Regulus frowned, looking around before turning to Kreacher. “How did he get over to the basin?” Regulus asked Kreacher who was squinting in the darkness.

“Kreacher apparated the Dark Lord over.” Croaked Kreacher, looking at Regulus before looking back at the dark cave. 

Regulus nodded. “Take me over there, Kreacher.” He ordered and held out his shaking hand. Kreacher nodded and took his hand, apparating them to the rock where the full basin stood.

“Master Regulus does not have to do this.” Kreacher said as Regulus peered into the basin. “Kreacher will be happy to do it for Master Regulus. Kreacher does not want to see his Master in pain.” 

Regulus looked at Kreacher and smiled. “No, Kreacher. I have to do this.” He said and sighed. “You’ve already been through the pain, I cannot ask you to go through it again.” Regulus’ tone was quiet and soft. “Besides, I need you to apparate home and hide the locket once we get it.” Kreacher nodded his head and Regulus let out a deep breath and thought back to the day Kreacher had arrived back to Grimmauld Place after Voldemort had left him to die. 

_Regulus was sitting on his bed, a book in his lap when Kreacher appeared in the room, panting. Regulus immediately threw the book to the side and jumped up, rushing to kneel down beside Kreacher who looked at him with teary, big eyes._

_“Kreacher, what happened?” Regulus asked. “Where is the Dark Lord?”_

_“He is leaving Kreacher.” Kreacher wheezed out as he fell down beside Regulus. “He is making Kreacher drink the burning potion to hide the locket and he is leaving.” He mumbled, looking up at Regulus who looked positively furious. “He is leaving Kreacher to die.” Kreacher moaned, covering his large ears with his hands._

Regulus remembered feeling angry that day. He no longer idolised Lord Voldemort after that day. He began to hate Voldemort and saw the wrong in him, saw that the way he treated the muggle-borns and the half-bloods and the house elves. He saw how wrong it was and he vowed to die if it meant stopping Voldemort from continuing his awful crimes. 

Regulus’ hand shook as he lifted the cup up to his lips.”You must ensure I drink it all, Kreacher. Every last drop and then you must take the real locket and replace it with the fake one. Then you must go home and hide the locket and make sure no-one ever finds it. Especially not the Dark Lord. Do you understand?” Kreacher nodded his head quickly.

He exhaled and brought the potion up to his lips whilst Kreacher watched fearfully. Regulus swallowed the burning potion and his hands and body began to shake as he let out a groan, he looked at Kreacher as he dropped the cup and slid to the floor. Kreacher hurried over and lifted the cup up, filling it with the potion and holding it to Regulus’ lips. When Regulus let out an extremely loud groan, Kreacher took the chance to pour the potion down his throat.

Regulus screamed loudly. “I’m sorry!” Regulus called out, shutting his eyes tightly and moaning as Kreacher filled the cup up again and held it up to his mouth again. Regulus drank it and his screams increased in volume. “Sirius!” Regulus yelled out. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Kreacher hobbled back over with a glass full of the burning potion, pouring it down his throat again.

“A few more, Master regulus!” Kreacher exclaimed, rushing back to the basin and filling the cup up once more and rushing back to Regulus who was howling and screaming as the potion burnt his body through the inside. Kreacher lifted the cup up to Regulus’ trembling lips again, Regulus drank and let out another loud scream. “One more.” Reassured Kreacher, bringing another cupful to Regulus’ mouth. 

Kreacher dropped the cup and ran to the basin, reaching in and grabbing the locket. “Master Regulus, you have done it!” Kreacher said, showing Regulus the locket. Regulus was laid on the floor, curled up as he screamed and sobbed whilst the burning potion ran through his body. Kreacher rushed to put the fake locket into the basin before returning to Regulus.

“Kreacher.” Regulus managed to stutter out. “Take the locket, hide it.” He said. “Leave me, go. Go now and don’t return. That’s an order.” He said and though Kreacher looked panicked, he obeyed and snapped his fingers and left Regulus.

Regulus cried on the floor for a while before finding the strength to pick up the cup and shuffle down to the water to fill up the glass. He dipped the cup in the water, feeling the cool water touch his hand as he scooped up some of the cold water which would hopefully soothe his raw throat. He was about to bring the cup up from the water when some grabbed his wrist. Regulus frowned and tugged his hand but whatever it was tugged just as harshly. _Perhaps some seaweed_ was Regulus’ first thought, that was what was often in waters. But why was it tugging in response? 

Regulus scowled and let go off the cup, it tumbled into the deep water. He tried to pull his hand out again and he was pulled harder. Regulus was afraid whatever was tugging would eventually rip his arm out of it’s socket. Regulus frowned, hearing movement from behind. Had Kreacher returned? He turned his head and gaped like a fish at the sight. 

Whatever it was looked absolutely terrifying. It had pale-white skin and scraggy, straw-like hair. It was skinny, ribs showing through the stretchy skin. It had long, slender legs and boney fingers. But there wasn’t just one of these terrifying creatures, there were multiple and it seemed as though they were coming from the _water._ And it was in that moment that Regulus realised that it wasn’t seaweed which had wrapped itself around Regulus’ hand, oh no. It was one of those horrible creatures. There were more, all climbing out of the water, their bodies dripping wet as they dragged their bodies towards Regulus.

Regulus looked at his wand, it was too far for him to reach. It was out of his reach and suddenly, Regulus was wishing he hadn’t sent Kreacher away without him. Whilst he was distracted by the distance his wand was, he didn’t feel more hands clamping around his hand and arm and suddenly-

_SPLASH!_

He had been pulled into the water, gasping and shutting his eyes tightly as the human-like creatures pulled him deeper into the water. Deeper and deeper. Further and further. He couldn’t breathe, water was filling his lungs. He wouldn’t make it out alive, he knew he wouldn’t. He couldn’t even open his mouth to call for help, to call for Kreacher. He was stumped, stuck and alone. Regulus attempted to shake off the hands that clasped around his arms, pressing their boney fingers into Regulus’ skin.

  
 _I wish I had chosen Sirius._ Was his final thought as everything faded away.


End file.
